Contando Estrelas
by Black B
Summary: Se perguntassem, Jensen saberia responder o momento exato em que se descobriu perdidamente apaixonado por seu amigo e co-protagonista Jared Padalecki." AU/ Padackles


"**Contando Estrelas"**

_.:Black B:._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Todas as estrelas podem brilhar_

_Todas as nuvens podem ser brancas_

_Mas quando você sorri_

_Ah como eu me sinto bem_

_(...)_

_Todo meu, você tem que ser_

_Então não resista_

_Nós existiremos_

_Até o dia que eu morrer_

_Todo meu_

_Você tem que ser"_

_**All Mine – Portishead**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se perguntassem, Jensen saberia responder o momento exato em que se descobriu perdidamente apaixonado por seu amigo e co-protagonista Jared Padalecki.

Não que ele fosse um destes psicóticos que andam com os botões da gola fechados, óculos redondos e caderninho de anotações debaixo do braço. Não.

Poderia até ser um tantinho doloroso e constrangedor para o loiro admitir, mas agora estavam claras como água límpida todas aquelas etapas iniciais e evolutivas dos seus sentimentos.

Bem no início, Jared não era mais do que um desconhecido que arrebatara o papel que almejava para si. Trocas de sorrisos e apertos de mãos foram suficientes para selar o companheirismo que a série exigiria dos mesmos.

Jensen não seria idiota ou até mesmo hipócrita em não admitir que a presença de Jared o intrigava. Começando pelo porte físico avantajado do moreno até chegar às famosas covinhas que encantavam o mulherio ao redor. Uma simpatia fofa e 'apertável' em quase dois metros de altura e ainda assim exalando masculinidade.

Não que fossem ciúmes, mas às vezes Jensen se sentia desaparecer ao posar nas fotos ao lado do Big Jay, como alguns o apelidaram.

Realmente não fora amor à primeira vista. Nem à segunda, terceira ou quarta.

Jared era amigável e Ackles já conseguia sentir aquela simpatia fraternal pelo grandão.

O homem basicamente era todo sorrisos e braços e mãos e pernas, e na primeira vez que o moreno veio para cima do loiro invadindo seu espaço físico e pessoal, ele tremeu.

Padalecki era um homem que exigia contato e muitas vezes jogava de forma injusta para conquistar o que almejava. Não que realmente fosse um crime enaltecer ainda mais aqueles olhos pidões de tonalidade oliva, mas bem, quem conseguiria dizer não? Golpe baixo.

Aos poucos o loiro foi sinceramente se acostumando com toda aquela rotina 'táctil'. Os 'olás' não eram apenas 'olás', mas sim abraços apertados que quase faziam suas tripas colarem em suas costelas, por pior que tenha sido a comparação.

Às vezes, Ackles sentia até mesmo seu ego ferido ao ser levantado como uma boneca de pano do chão, sem aparente esforço pelo _Super Jay_.

Mas tudo estava realmente bem. No fundo, num lugarzinho bem escondido, ultra secreto, Jensen até admitia que gostava de todo aquele contato e da sensação de calor humano que emanava do outro quando se aproximava.

Foram dias, semanas, meses, anos, encarando Jared Tristan Padalecki, rindo e chorando e encenando com ele, indo aos mesmos lugares, fazendo os mesmos programas, combinando os mesmos horários, para por fim acabarem residindo da mesma casa, no caso, a casa de Jared.

A primeira noite em que Jensen e Jared dividiram o mesmo teto, o loiro ficou temeroso. Patético pensar e ter a coragem de assumir que passava pela sua mente aquela sensação de primeira vez que chegava até o estômago e ali brincava alucinada.

Riram e se engalfinharam assistindo uma semifinal de hóquei, enquanto dividiam uma bacia de pipoca caramelada e tomavam coca cola em latinhas.

Nada fora do normal, mas quando Jensen colou o rosto no travesseiro e inspirou o perfume de amaciante desconhecido para em seguida encarar uma das paredes do quarto, a angústia o desestabilizou. Apesar de serem apenas amigos e ambos terem suas respectivas namoradas, bem, eles conviviam tal e qual um casal – suprimindo momentos óbvios – e ele sabia que estatisticamente a maioria dos casais se separava ao dividirem o mesmo teto.

Surgiam às brigas, as reprovações, implicações em detalhes mínimos e praticamente reles para serem levados em conta e todo o estresse do convívio cotidiano, podendo-se ler _forçado_ nas entrelinhas. A isso Jensen somava ainda o fator principal de serem colegas de trabalho. Resumindo, 24 horas comuns que acabariam se transformando em uma perigosa bomba relógio.

Jensen quase podia distinguir o tic-tac enquanto se virava e revirava na cama, tentando dormir.

Ninguém precisaria ser um gênio para descobrir que a noite do loiro fora péssima, visto as olheiras anunciadas se destacando na pele sardenta.

Ainda recordava dos tapinhas amigáveis de Jared em suas costas dizendo que entendia sua insônia. Afinal, fosse para melhor ou para pior, mudanças sempre seriam mudanças. Uma xícara de café fumegante fora posta em sua frente e naquele instante, encarando os olhos risonhos do mais novo, percebera que algo havia se desarmado dentro de si, sem saber bem o quê ou o motivo para tal sensação.

Durante os primeiros dias de convivência, Jensen se sentia um trasgo pisando em ovos. No entanto, Jared sempre fizera o possível para manter Ackles o mais confortável e desinibido que conseguisse. Prova disso foi o loiro esquecer-se de chavear a porta do banheiro incontáveis vezes, fazendo Padalecki o pegar em situações um tanto quanto constrangedoras.

Mas nada que no final Jensen não acabasse rindo ao escutar as piadas do mais alto somadas as do colega de elenco Misha Collins se referindo a problemas futuros no pulso por uso excessivo. Fora que com todos os 'fatos', logo a conclusão de que algo definitivamente não ia bem ao relacionamento do loiro, caiu como um balde de água fria na realidade do mesmo.

Jensen resolveu se tornar um homem solteiro e por mais estranho que pudesse parecer não se tornara arredio ou deprimido, pelo contrário, havia surgido um toque a mais de leveza e até mesmo de alegria. Realidade esta que fez Jared chegar à conclusão que a ex de seu amigo não se passava de uma vampira cruel e sanguinária, absorvendo as energias vitais de Jensen. O discurso teve citações de exorcismo em latim no melhor estilo profissional de Sam Winchester, terminando em rodadas de cerveja e um corpo apoiando o outro para subir os degraus da escada.

Flashes da noite ainda passavam pela mente de Jensen como imagens em câmera lenta. Mas por mais que o homem de olhos verdes tentasse focar em pontos estratégicos, o filme deveria estar maculado pela enorme quantidade de álcool ingerida.

Mas tinha algo que Jensen não conseguia apagar de sua memória: o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo juntamente com o calor excessivo que sentiu ao ter palavras sussurradas por Jared em seu ouvido, enquanto apoiava o corpo grande no seu.

Demorou literalmente semanas para Jensen perceber que todo aquele companheirismo que sentia por seu já intitulado 'melhor amigo', talvez, apenas talvez, estivesse ultrapassando barreiras sentimentais e tentando de alguma forma completamente inexplicável, se assanhar para dentro dos limites do seu coração.

Ackles se tornou abalado com a constatação de que provavelmente sua sexualidade não estivesse assim tão bem resolvida.

Por que, ora bolas, agora ele já não conseguia mais conter o rosado que subia de seu pescoço e parava em suas bochechas acumulando sangue e se tornando um escarlate profundo quando soltavam piadinhas tratando ele e Jared como um casal? Há tempos atrás ele apenas riria junto e soltaria algo do tipo "– Em seus sonhos", mas agora ele não tinha nem força suficiente para revidar os comentários sarcásticos a respeito da sincronia da dupla protagonista.

Não era amor, Jensen sabia disso, ao menos não um amor sexual ou apelativo a contatos mais íntimos. Provavelmente, se continuasse nesta cadência, futuramente se tornasse em algo desta magnitude e Ackles gemia em frustração só de imaginar se seus sentimentos seguissem por este rumo. Por enquanto era algo brando, sereno, um não mais do que querer bem e estar incluído dentro do bem estar do outro, partilhando as boas emoções.

Okay cara, o loiro não podia negar para si mesmo que quando menos se dava conta, estava encarando o mais novo de uma maneira quase mutante e faminta e Jensen tinha vontade de se socar ao imaginar situações comprometedoras na parceria de Jared.

Jensen era um menino malvado à espreita de uma criança grande e isso era cruel e de certa forma, insano.

Por algum motivo, desconhecido, ou apenas não admitido, o tempo não estava sendo um bom aliado ao mais velho, pelo contrário, parecia um filhote de dragão que aos poucos vai crescendo e aprendendo as artimanhas de sua espécie, atiçando fogo por tudo, contaminando o ar com o cheiro de enxofre e pintando a paisagem em tonalidades vermelhas e cinzas.

Como se não bastasse a realidade ser tão sufocante, Jared aparecia em sonhos alfinetando a libido de Jensen. E provavelmente não era pouca coisa, pois o moreno adentrou o quarto do loiro em certa noite perguntando se ele estava se sentindo bem, uma vez que havia gritado por seu nome. Gritado.

Constrangedor.

Jensen pigarreava. Jensen fechava os olhos. Jensen bebia longos goles de água. Jensen até mesmo pedira o leque emprestado de uma senhora para espantar o calor. O maldito calor, mas bem no fundo ele sabia que de nada adiantaria. Era sempre Jared, Jared e Jared e um Jensen contracenando em sua própria realidade para despistar o que sentia por seu colega de profissão e moradia. Era difícil e Ackles já admitia que não eram mais sentimentos brandos o que ele sentia por Padalecki. Muito pelo contrário.

Era quente e arrebatador e sensual.

E Jared tinha uma namorada.

Uma namorada que em nada se importava em marcar território nos lábios do moreno, como se imaginasse ou pressentisse o inimigo a espreita. E Jared, bem, Jared fazia seu papel de bom namorado, retribuindo casa beijo de maneira eufórica e esfuziante. E Jensen? Hum, Jensen apenas conseguia imaginar desenhos em sua mente com plaquinhas de 'cuidado, perigo de morte' e outras nesta direção.

No entanto, o loiro já admitia para si a derrota. Derrota de sua guerra unilateral. Era apenas ele contra ele mesmo. Não valeria a pena arriscar um passo no escuro, correndo o risco de estar na beira de um precipício sem ao menos saber.

Não valeria a pena jogar para o alto anos de amizade por um 'talvez' que talvez nunca viesse a se concretizar. O mundo não era colorido e Jared não viria com um laço vermelho em seu pescoço como presente de Natal. Jared era um homem que gostava de mulheres, no caso de uma mulher e parecia muito feliz com a relação que mantinha com a dita cuja.

E se Jensen fosse sensato, ele deveria seguir o exemplo do outro e tratar de arranjar uma namorada e logo. Antes que cometesse aquela que pudesse ser a maior burrada de sua vida.

Não foi fácil, não foi mesmo. Mas o que já tinha vindo de graça para Jensen Ackles?

E por mais estranho que fosse a cena, agora Jensen estava lá, no restaurante, jantando com seu amigo e a namorada do mesmo e do seu lado, a mulher que fora a causa do jantar: _sua nova namorada_. Se acharam estranho o fato dela ter 1,80m de altura, cabelos castanhos ondulados até os ombros e olhos verdes numa tonalidade quase musgo, ninguém comentou. E Jensen tinha certeza que ela _não _poderia interpretar o lado feminino de Jared, mesmo ela alcançando uma altura desconcertante em seu salto agulha nº 15.

Não deu certo.

E Jared deu tapinhas consolando Ackles quando soube do rompimento do relacionamento que nem chegara a evoluir o suficiente para, de fato, ser considerado um relacionamento.

A vida seguia seu curso, independente da confusão sentimental que corroia o peito do loiro. Ele, sem saber como – diga-se de passagem– já tinha decorado os movimentos de Jared em cada reles ação. Muitas vezes já sabia o que o outro diria antes mesmo do som das palavras escapar por entre seus lábios.

– _Cara, você tá dando muita bandeira. _

– _Não sei do que você está falando._

– _Aham, mas se Jared cair duro no chão, eu sei exatamente quem denunciar por estar o fuzilando._

– _Cala a boca, Misha..._

Bem, Jensen estava inconformado. Além de platônico, provavelmente seu amor deveria se tornar cego. Não que ele estivesse mesmo dando toda essa 'bandeira' que o colega de série o acusava, mas, sabe, ainda existia aquela máxima de 'olhar não tira pedaço' e tal.

Pelos santos, Jensen já se sentia um pateta. Pateta mesmo, não patético.

Ás vezes ele chorava, outras ele ria sem motivos, algumas vezes se trancava em algum banheiro (público que fosse) para lavar o rosto e tirar aquela expressão de _fossa_ que carregava ultimamente. Ele conseguia até mesmo fazer um cronograma de todos os estágios e evoluções que seus sentimentos por Jared passaram.

Estranheza. Inveja. Amizade. Curiosidade. Companheirismo. Atração. Desejo. Insanidade. 'Pateticidade'. Amor? Sim, mas o amor ainda não estava em toda a sua melhor forma, ainda se encontrava manchado e escondido atrás de tanta confusão e reflexão barata que emergiam e submergiam em si.

E aquele acúmulo estava sufocando o loiro.

Jensen se irritava ao extremo ao passo que se excitava ao extremo. Dava 'bom dia' de cara torta e com vontade insana de meter a faca da manteiga dentro do olho de Jared quando ele comentava sobre os programas que tinha feito ou os que faria com sua namorada. Outros dias, os 'bom dia' eram eufóricos e cheios de dentes brancos com direito a café pronto para o moreno, que se pedisse, com certeza ganharia até comida na boca com aviãozinho e tudo o que mais tivesse direito.

Jensen estava em contagem regressiva para a explosão. Seu Big Ben particular.

Até Jared já tinha chegado à conclusão que havia algo de errado acontecendo com o seu co-protagonista e que não era algo momentâneo.

– _Fala._

– _O que?_

– _O que você está querendo me dizer._

– _E quem disse que eu quero te dizer alguma coisa?_

– _Eu sei que você quer Jen._

– _Eu não tenho certeza se quero te dizer, Jay, e muito menos se você vai querer ouvir._

– _Qual é Jen? Manda aqui pro Big Jay!_

–_Eu, droga cara, mas eu, eu... acho que gosto de homens._

– _Uou!_

–_É..._

– _Tudo bem, desde que você não comece a dar em cima de mim, Jenny!_

– _Ah, cala a boca seu pé grande!_

Jensen não soube se largava um suspiro de alívio, incredulidade ou pura depressão e tristeza. "..._desde que você não comece a dar em cima de mim..."_ A frase ficava retumbando no cérebro do mais velho, lhe deixando em frangalhos. Óbvio que ele não daria em cima de Jared, mas, putz, ouvir da boca dele em tom sarrista, o machucou.

Não que ele já não soubesse que de Jensen e de qualquer outro homem o moreno esperava no máximo a amizade, mas se Jared tivesse tato o suficiente, poderia muito bem ter chegado à conclusão de que ele pudesse ser o denominador comum de algo muito grande e profundo para Ackles.

Ter se declarado, ou ao menos declarado sua opção sexual para o moreno, havia se transformado em um tiro no pé. E um tiro de uma doze, ou uma carabina, ou até mesmo um AR-15. No fim, chegava ao mesmo estrago.

Agora o moreno lhe encarava de maneira um tanto quanto estranha. Não preconceito ou como se Jensen tivesse uma doença altamente contagiosa. Não. Ele o olhava como se não o reconhecesse mais, não aquele velho Jensen que ele agarraria para posar nas fotos e faria caretas, ou que até mesmo insinuaria beijos. Não mais. Ao menos era assim que o loiro traduzia o comportamento anormal de Padalecki. Mas Jensen sabia que não tinha direito a reclamações, pois como diria o dito popular, ele que tinha cavado a sua própria cova. E agora só restava se atirar dentro e esperar alguém que se sensibilizasse com a sua situação e jogasse as pás de terra por cima do seu corpo insatisfeito.

No fundo ele até admitiria que estava sendo um pouco dramático, entretanto, Jared se distanciava até mesmo na hora de sentarem no sofá para assistirem algum programa que valesse a pena na televisão. Jensen fingia que não percebia, porém, era nítido o desconcerto entre os dois. E dava graças aos deuses por estarem in off, de férias, caso contrário o set inteiro perceberia as mudanças da interação dos dois. Por mais sutis que pudessem ser.

Férias, entretanto, não era motivo algum para um abelhudo feito o Misha aparecer para dar pitacos na vida do 'casal'. Ou na de Jensen, ao menos.

– _Eu te avisei._

– _O que?_

– _Bandeira demais, meu amigo._

– _Mas de que raios você 'tá' falando?_

– _De você e da sua queda pelo Padalecki. Ele percebeu, não é isso?_

– _Já bebeu Misha?_

– _Não precisa encenar pra mim, Jen. _

_– Não é nada do que você está pensando._

– _Então é o que, Jen? Anda, me conta._

– _Você vai me deixar em paz?_

– _Não mesmo._

–_..._

– _Já 'tô' até formulando umas tiradas bem sádicas pro momento que encontrar vocês juntos..._

– _Você venceu Misha. (...) Eu, ahn, eu disse que achava que era gay. Satisfeito?_

– _Você acha? Conta outra, Jensen. Você é totalmente gay._

– _Caramba Misha, assim você me toca com toda a sua sensibilidade._

– _Escuta Jensen, você é totalmente gay, mas é apenas pelo Jared. Assume cara, ou vai dizer que já olhou para outro homem de maneira sexual, ahn? Já _me _olhou?_

– _Vai pro inferno._

Jensen tinha que admitir, Misha estava com toda a razão. Ele nunca tinha olhado para outro homem com pensamentos sexuais. E não que ele quisesse bancar o romântico e dar uma de virgem puritana, porém, Jared fora o único ser do gênero masculino que atiçara sentimentos que até então apenas conseguia formular ao ver bundas delineadas e seios fartos.

Ele era um homem gay com passaporte para um único destino: Jared Tristan Padalecki.

Mas as passagens para tal localidade já estavam esgotadas e não possuía mais bancos vagos naquele avião e Jensen chegara à triste conclusão de que, por mais que doesse, teria que tirar seu time de campo.

E assim, aos poucos o loiro foi tentando retomar suas ações como antigamente. Tropeçando nos próprios pés e agüentando firmemente os beijos trocados entre o casalzinho mil, enquanto piscava os olhos verdes com longos cílios em direção à belas mulheres, mas com o pensamento em um único ponto. Um ponto de quase dois metros de altura que continuava o tratando de maneira estranha, o encarando e questionando além do normal, além do saudável para a sanidade de Jensen.

Medo.

Jensen estava com medo de que Jared pudesse ter percebido algo. Contudo, Ackles chegou a conclusão de que estava procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo ao apenas se dar conta de que talvez o moreno o estivesse estranhando pelo fato de dar em cima de mulheres após ter confessado sua sexualidade duvidosa.

Os dias passavam tediosos. Jared resolveu tirar duas semanas de férias com a sua namorada, longe dele. O loiro resolveu matar as saudades de sua família apenas através de contatos telefônicos. Não estava com seu intelecto perfeito para falar e ouvir e sorrir quando aquele sentimento confuso continuava corroendo suas entranhas.

E Jensen passou a se deitar em uma das cadeiras de sol que havia em torno da piscina, toda a noite, encarando as estrelas. Talvez ele tivesse se transformado em um tolo sentimental, mas ao menos ele não chorava mais. Ainda tinha aquela ardência incômoda nos seus olhos, ainda mais quando imaginava que naqueles momentos em que encarava os pontos luminosos no céu, Jared com certeza estaria amando de maneira física a garota dele.

Jensen já tinha até mesmo encontrado algumas constelações, como Orion e Taurus. Nada como contar estrelas para remendar os frangalhos do seu coração. E bem, se a lua em toda a sua majestade servia como referência aos apaixonados, talvez as estrelas, tão pequeninas e distantes umas das outras pudessem servir de consolo aos milhares de corações partidos mundo a fora.

Um consolo tão ali e tão distante ao mesmo tempo, que fazia Ackles rir e se perguntar se sua sanidade se ia juntamente com o tempo gasto olhando aquela extensa beleza natural.

E foi numa destas noites, literalmente contando estrelas, que levou um susto ao sentir uma presença atrás de si, dando um pulo ao notar uma sombra alta que aos poucos foi se revelando não ser ninguém mais que Jay, _seu _nada pequeno Jay.

– Oi? – Jensen não saberia o que falar, aliás, era para Jared ainda estar à milhas de distâncias, em alguma praia paradisíaca, curtindo momentos que Jensen não fazia nem questão de imaginar.

– Oi Jen. Que você está fazendo há essa hora aqui na rua? – Jensen poderia jurar que havia algo quebrado na voz do moreno, os olhos pidões acentuados, como se pedindo colo.

– O que aconteceu, Jay?

– A gente terminou. – O mais novo colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e deu um sorriso de covinhas, mas Jensen sabia que aquele não era um sorriso alegre. – Eu terminei.

– Você quer falar sobre isso?

Jared sacudiu a cabeça em negação. Levantou uma sobrancelha e passou as mãos nos cabelos, os pondo para trás. – Você não me respondeu, Jen.

– Você pode até rir, mas eu estava contando estrelas.

O grandalhão se aproximou e puxou uma das _estiradeiras_, colando com a do loiro e se deitando em seguida.

– Se você me permitir, gostaria muito de ficar ao seu lado nesta nobre tarefa.

Jensen encarou o rosto tão conhecido e que no dado momento trazia consigo uma serenidade e sentiu naquele átimo de segundo, observando o brilho dos olhos esverdeados de Jared, que o amava. Simples, o amava. Sem mais angustias ou confusões interiores, sem extremos de ira e alegria, sem cobranças ou implicações. Ele apenas sentia e era tão bom ter o discernimento do amor bruto e não aquela lapidação que o mundo tentava fazer, que Jensen poderia gargalhar como um garotinho ao assistir os palhaços num picadeiro qualquer.

E bem, ele amava mesmo que o amor não pudesse ser mais do que um momento assim, deitados lado a lado observando estrelas e escutando as respirações compassadas sendo quebradas apenas pelo cricar dos grilos no meio da grama.

E ele deveria estar fazendo uma cara de bobo, porque Jared o encarava com um sorriso incomum.

– Eu sei, Jen, há tempos que eu sei.

O coração do loiro acelerou sem aviso prévio e no mesmo instante Jensen travou a musculatura facial, rezando interiormente que não fosse o que estivesse pensando.

– Não sei do que você está falando, Jay.

– Você sabe sim, Jen.

Jared se levantou e ficou de pé ao lado de Jensen que parecia estar petrificado em seu lugar. O maior sorriu de uma maneira que Jensen poderia até considerar apaixonada, mas talvez fossem seus olhos fantasiosos lhe pregando peças.

Um sorriso sincero surgiu nos lábios do moreno e Jensen pensou que era este tipo de sorriso que iluminava os dias solitários e lhe dava combustível para encarar uma nova e longa jornada. Mas a gargalhada animada que surgiu após o desabrochar de lábios rosados, fez Jensen estremecer e se perguntar o que passava pela cabeça do mais novo.

Pego de surpresa, Jensen prendeu a respiração quando Jared apoiou as mãos uma em cada lado da espreguiçadeira que estava deitado e colando bochecha com bochecha, sussurrou em seu ouvido esquerdo:

– Caso você souber do que estou falando, saiba que é correspondido, há tempos. – Jared ficou em silêncio alguns segundos e continuou: – Mas você mudou e eu tive medo de ter confundido tudo... Jen, eu quero tudo, tudo o que você tiver pra me oferecer.

Jared se levantou observando a figura estática do loiro, com os olhos arregalados e com uma sincera expressão de surpresa adornando o rosto bonito.

Com uma piscada de olhos nada menos que sensual, concluiu deixando um Ackles boquiaberto para trás: – Se você se recordar esta noite ainda, saiba que a porta do meu quarto vai estar aberta e eu vou estar esperando por você, _Jensen._ E continuarei esperando o tempo que for necessário.

Quando a capacidade de raciocínio voltou ao corpo do loiro e o choque do entendimento se acalmou, tentando pôr seus batimentos cardíacos em um modo menos radical, Jensen só pôde sorrir abobado e apurar o passo, seguindo o moreno. Ele é que não deixaria um homem de quase dois metros de altura esperando, não mesmo!

E bem, ele parecia uma criança ganhando o maior doce da venda e que os santos o perdoassem, mas ele se sentia praticamente uma besta sinistra com todo aquele calor infernal o consumindo. Okay, sem mais divagações, afinal tinha um garoto grande e cheio de amor e expectativas aguardando sua aparição.

E quem inventou essa história de estrelas serem consoladoras se enganara horrendamente. Em sua essência, há quem acreditasse serem pequenos cupidos danados apaixonando os olhos dos observadores com seus brilhos quase melancólicos em suas posições um tanto teatrais. Por mais que a ciência teime se tratarem de 'corpos luminosos formados por plasma'¹... Mas, quem vai saber, afinal?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¹ : De acordo com o Wikipédia.

_**N/A**__: Ainda não me sinto segura a escrever cenas hots dos moços, seja com Wincest ou com Padackles, mas tudo bem._

_E bem, se alguém não entendeu, o propósito da fic seria a linha de sentimentos de Jensen por Jared até perceber o amor!!! * E o mel escorre pela tela do computador* ...hehehehehe..._

_E então, reviews? Ficarei feliz se recebê-los! ;) Beijos estalados!!! xD_


End file.
